


La rupture

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante, Past Pansy Parkinson/Laura Madley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Plusieurs ont années ont passé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, certaines personnes changent, d'autres non, c'est ce que vas découvrir Laura.





	La rupture

**La rupture**

Laura coupa le jet de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Elle s’essuya entièrement le corps, puis s'habilla. Pansy n’était pas encore rentrée, chose que Laura trouvait dommage. La Serpentarde et la Poufsouffle étaient en couple depuis presque un an, depuis la fin des études de Laura en fait. La jaune-et-noire sortit de la salle de bain et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle vit une enveloppe posée sur la table, à son nom. Elle l’ouvrit et en sortit un faire-part de mariage.

_Monsieur Roger Davis et Miss Pansy Parkinson,_

_sont fiers de vous inviter à leur mariage le 12 octobre prochain au noble et illustre maison Parkinson._

Laura transplana, loin, très loin.

\---

Ce fut Megan Jones, l’une de ces amies, qui la retrouva dans un bar irlandais, soule et entourée de plusieurs verres. Elle paya, puis la fit sortir et la ramena chez elle. Megan avait toujours été un soutien sans faille pour Laura, et ce depuis leur rencontre, à Poudlard. Megan coucha sa cadette dans son lit et entreprit de se faire quelque chose à boire. Une terrible erreur, étant donné qu’elle était incapable de réussir ne serait-ce qu’un expresso. Et le résultat fut là : elle avait un thé à l’eau, puis elle le remit à infuser et se retrouva avec un thé beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle s’asseya sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, déterminée à veiller son amie jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne se réveille.

Le lendemain matin, elle essaya sans succès de faire sortir Laura mais elle la laissa avec un pot de glace au chocolat devant la télé et sortit. La jaune-et-noire se rendit sur le chemin de traverse et marcha jusqu’au magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Elle y entra, sachant exactement qui elle cherchait. Devant le succès du magasin, George l'avait agrandi en achetant les bâtiments autour. Et en plus de Ron et d’Angelina, il avait embauché Katie Bell et Orla Quirke. C’était la Gryffondore que Megan voulait voir, elle était la plus à même d’aider Laura. Katie avait connu plusieurs aventures désastreuses avec des femmes, alors elle savait … elle savait comment sortir Laura de cette mauvaise passe. La jaune-et-noire retrouva la brune dans l’arrière-boutique, les affaires tournaient au ralenti depuis la rentrée. Elle lui expliqua le problème, espérant que la brune pourrait l’aider. Cette dernière lui dit : “ Force-là à y aller, et accompagne-là, c’est le seul moyen pour qu’elle comprenne que c’était fini entre elles deux.

\- Merci Katie. ”

\---

Le mariage eu lieu un mois plus tard, Laura y était, accompagnée de Megan. Elle allait montrer à Pansy qu’elle était capable de passer au-dessus de leur relation passée. Tout se passa relativement bien, Laura arrivant à esquiver le regard des gens, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne lui marche sciemment dessus avec l’un de ces talons après la cérémonie. À ce moment-là, Laura sentit qu’elle allait craquer, et avec Megan elles partirent. Le chemin serait long, mais elle réussirait, avec Megan à ses côtés rien ne lui était impossible.


End file.
